prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SoftcapSoldier
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the June 26, 2007 ECW results page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wagnike2 (talk) 14:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Moving pages *Hi, just so you know we do not like anyone moving pages, we block anyone who does so as it says on the editing tips on the main page. I've cleaned up the problems it caused you moving In Your House 19 page. In future if you want a page moved please come to me. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 11:13, May 11, 2014 (UTC) *OK, then. I just updated 2300 Arena, just check for any problems. SoftcapSoldier (talk) 11:20, May 11, 2014 (UTC) *The 2300 Arena image gallery was previously redlinked, but I fixed it. Sorry if i caused any inconvenience! SoftcapSoldier (talk) 11:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :*I told you NOT to move pages!! You just move a page! Dean27 (talk) 11:28, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::*I have un-blocked you but please Tell me the page you want moved next time and I will move it. When you move a page all redirects need to be done correct or you leave lots of double redirects behind and also Templates have to be re-named with the new name so they show up as BOLD when your on the page. Just please come to me next time you want a page moved. :) Dean27 (talk) 11:40, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::*I really think you should make moving pages an admin-only feature, It'll probably stop things like this from happening again. Just saying. SoftcapSoldier (talk) 14:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::*I'd love it to be an admin only feature but Wikia will not allow it, we do not have that option as admins (yet)!! Dean27 (talk) 14:31, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :*Also you need to write your reply on my talk page if I am to get your messages. Dean27 (talk) 14:32, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :*Why are you removing the from pages? Dean27 (talk) 15:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :*To get rid of red links, They're unnecessary, SoftcapSoldier (talk) 15:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :*Red links are only pages that have not been made yet, Please don't remove any more, if you want to help, make the page with info on it. Dean27 (talk) 15:45, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Raw image *Hi, why did you add that image to this weeks RAW? Dean27 (talk) 10:35, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *I didn't add an image to this week's RAW, but I did change one from the December, 10 2007 edition of RAW. SoftcapSoldier (talk) 17:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Image size *Hiya, can you not make infobox images bigger than 200px please. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 12:33, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Edits *Hi, how come you're doing edits like putting Triple H in front of Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Al Snow in front of Leif Cassidy on result pages? Can you explain please? Cheers Dean27 (talk) 12:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Match times *Please do not change the match times on pages! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 20:21, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Important editing tips *Hi, please see Editing Tips on helpful tips and rules on editing on this Wikia. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Match Preview *I'm not sure why you removed the code for the Match Preview on the nxt page, but can you plz not remove this! Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 20:31, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't think The Bella Twins are official members of The Authority because they never coming to the ring and even at backstage with The Authority once, plus on Raw May 18, 2015, Stephanie belittles Brie backstage then disallowed her to accompany Nikki then sarcastically wishes Nikki luck before she defended her title against Naomi, perhaps Bellas and The Authority are enemies now. http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/The_Authority